Cullen & Co
by mySillyCobra324
Summary: BAD summary-Ed,Em&Jaz player underwear models for Cullen & Co., run by famous Carlisle&Esme. Alice& Rose try hands at modeling make it What happens when Bella loses her job?They score her a model's assistant job at the company-her not knowing.HUMAN/OOC
1. Bye, Billy's Bookstore

**AN?: okay first chapters are NOT my best, and it took me a while. writer's block sucks. Well read what I barely scraped together. Enjoy:]**

**Oh and disclaimer:don't own it. characters, horrible first chap-okay well maybe, but im not the proudest. In this, i mainly had to set the plot on basically, everything that's gunna happen. Now or never.**

* * *

I followed behind Esme; she seemed so nice at first, but I guess right now was executing time. Esme led me into her office, in which sunlight shone onto the carpeted floor through magnificent windows surrounded by beautiful golden curtains. She sat down, getting down to business; she looked like a 'one-man firing squad.' She started firing questions, but I was too engulfed in how cushiony the seat she offered me was to realize she was speaking to me. I blushed and looked up.

"… A resume? Organization skills? If they wanted a Starbucks mocha frappuccino, and the Starbucks was two blocks away, how long would it take you to get their drink?" She shot at me.

I gulped, but smiled, knowing my answer.

"Well, ma'am, it depends on what kind of shoes I'm wearing." She smiled at me, in a wise, all-knowing, almost creepy fashion. How the hell do I always manage to get myself into these situations?

* * *

_Ughh, I hate working on an August in Forks-why does it have to be so humid?_ I thought, as I flipped lazily through the latest _People_ magazine. Now I wasn't the first person to go to get the latest drama between the characters on _The Hills_, or whatever lame reality show that was the latest sensation. You could go to my best friends, Alice Brandon, or Rosalie Hale, for that. Coincidentally, Alice was the one that got me into magazines like _People_, and _Vogue_. She claimed that if I didn't at least dress a proper 8 out of 10, the minimum in her style sense, unless you were in a "special situation"-break-up, best friend drama, the norm- that I could at least know the hottest trends going around.

I smiled, Alice will be Alice. The little pixie who bookmarked all online sites that sold designer clothing in her size-a rare find seeing as I've seen 12 year olds taller and rounder than her. Alice was short, pixie-like, and thin in the extremes. She wasn't anorexic, she actually stuffed face in a lot of times, but she just had a very high metabolism. She had this love for shopping and often maxing out her credit cards, and whenever we went into a store, she had the uncanny ability to find your perfect outfit, right down to the size. Rose and I were her best friends since second grade.

And I come to the subject of Rosalie Hale. Tall, blonde, size 6-but in a way that had men drooling for her- ocean-blue eyes, and a sway to her hips when she walked that she looked like God's special creation. They were both fit to be models, which was perfect seeing as when they were little, they never gave a thought to being anything other than models.

I sighed, as I got back to work, or rather, watching Billy Black, my boss, sit in the corner reading the last of the books we hadn't managed to sell. I worked for Billy Black in an old bookstore. He was going out of the business and I, being the only employee that hadn't abandoned him, was the last left. Today was our last day.

Billy looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"How about another half hour?" he asked, glancing at the clock. It was the only object that adorned the bare wall. It was half past eight PM. _Perfect,_ I thought. I had a sleepover tonight with Al and Rose. The later, the better.

"Why not?" I grinned back. He nodded his head, ran a hand through his salt-n-pepper hair and turned around in his wheelchair to turn on the nearby lamp to continue his reading.

I decided to finish the magazine, maybe that way I could understand half of what Rose and Al would be talking about tonight. I turned the page and three handsome boys showed up on the page, followed by large caption in white capital letters. I glanced at the picture. There was Jasper Whitlock on the left, 'tall, mysterious, and yu-uu-uu-mmy!' as Alice puts it. Emmett McCarty in the middle, who as Rose put it, could be described simply as 'those muscles! Oh my god- and those dimples and curly brown hair!'And on the right was none other than Edward Masen-the one and only. He had bronze, reddish-brown hair that stuck up in a cute disorganized way and green eyes that were greener than Emerald City itself. Don't get me wrong- psshh! I wasn't in love with the guy, as was every other woman on this planet, but they were male models-UNDERWEAR MODELS. Could there be a job any more obnoxious and shallow? Sticking out your pelvis in Calvin Klein's to make your balls look bigger and getting a snapshot of your six-pack. And they were all the Playboys of Cullen & Co.'s modeling company-frankly, the one that Rose and Al had an interview with tomorrow, while I was out job-hunting.

"**CULLEN & CO.'S PLAYBOYS SETTLED DOWN WITH TRIO MARRIAGE?**

**Sources inform us that Cullen & Co.'s three top models settled down for good when they tied the knot last weekend at a Vegas altar. A person on the inside reported that the three infamous Playboys wedded three girls they picked up at a bar. Supposedly, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Masen are rumored to have married LeShauna, Shanainai, and Janiqua. Calm down, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward lovers! This may be another rumor of jealousy-but never forget- we reported it, and you saw it here first! Buy next week's issue and see what happens in this complicated plot!"**

I laughed. I couldn't believe people- err…well girls, only, fell for that kind of was _undoubtedly_ gunna come up tonight with Al and Rose. Joy. I skipped to the back of the magazine and finished completing the crossword puzzle._ Hugh Jackman's birthday month? Hmmm…_I looked down at the open 7-letter space.

I glared at the page for a full on minute.

"October!" whispered a male voice at my ear loudly. I shrieked, turning around only to see Jacob Black behind me, a cunning grin on his lips. I picked up the magazine and swatted him a few times like he was an unlucky fly.

"Oh, God, Jacob! Don't scare me like that!" I scolded him.

"Ow-oww-Bella! Well, it doesn't matter, I just finished your puzzle. Its five after nine, Bella. You should have gone home a while ago. Dad usually closes up around seven." He responded. I blushed from my outbreak and he took the magazine and scratched in the last answer. "Come on, Bella, I'll walk you to your car." He took my wrist and dragged me out from behind the counter. We, well he, made progress to about ten feet closer to the door when Billy noticed us leaving.

"Oh, hi Jake- good time with Nessie? I thought she was leaving tomorrow on that vacation with her family?" He asked Jake- so yes we were no more than friends. He was like my brother-if we were dating-naww- just too awkward. Nessie was his girlfriend, I'd met her once. She seemed nice, but kind of shy, but it didn't matter to me-those two were lovebirds around each other, it was adorable.

Billy wheeled himself over and coughed a few times. I worried for him, but I knew Jake was going to take good care of him. If anything, Jake knew how to warm up canned soup…even if it took him an hour to work that new microwave.

"Here, take this," Billy said, handing me a check, with a big bonus. I glanced at it surprised and laughed.

"Oh, that was funny, Billy! For a second I almost thought you were serious."

He looked at Jake, nodded his head, looked at me and shoved the check into my hands. Jake pushed me out the door and I stood unprotected in the light mist that began to sprinkle down.

Jake cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "You wouldn't have taken it otherwise!" and I had no choice but to stumble back to my car. "Bye, Billy's Bookstore," I muttered to myself, as I left, waving to them. I put on some music to distract me as I drove up the driveway to Alice's mini-mansion. It was time for that stupid sleepover I agreed to.

* * *

**okay this chapter completely sucked, Review!**


	2. The Day Cheetos Lost Its Touch

**okay, you can kill me. it's been...a while, to say the very least. so if anyone was waiting for me, yeahh,,,my bad : / i've had sooo many things going on [i.e: flu-TWICE SO FAR, multiple concerts to perform, 1 to see, musical to perform, hectic rehearsals, surgery for my mother... that's not all of it either]. so shoot me, already!  
if yu can find me;] haha so there are a whole buncha songs i forgot to incorporate into this chapter, so i will later on:). and ppls, too. **

**hopefully, this one is long enough to satisfy yur cullen and co. needs 'til chappie numero tres is out:) enjoooooyyy**

**[P.S. ...liVE l0NG ANd PR0SPER,dUUUUUdES]**

**oh, and i probably seem bipolar right now on account of me saying repeatedly this is the end, at least hinting-ly. well DISCLAIMIER(sad and unfortunate, but very true in numerous fanfiction cases): I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY THIS PLOT AND MY AWESOME HOMEMADE BROWNIES ;)**

* * *

I pulled into Aly's parking-lot sized drive way to the thumping music of her very expensive stereos leaking out her house. I parked my wheezing red monster of a truck next to her pricey yellow Porsche. I smiled-Aly and I were so different, but not once had we left the other's side. And I was glad. Rose's red BMW convertible was here too. I left my old, beaten truck-actually Billy's old car- by the other two. It was sad-looking next to the two other luxuries.

I let myself in through Aly's back door, took off my jacket and hung it up on the coat stand. I pulled my slightly damp hair into a smooth pony tail with an extra hair tie and slipped off my shoes. Grabbing a water bottle out of Aly's fridge, I involuntarily glanced up at her pictures and the Brandon family's To-Do List hanging up when I closed the fridge door. There, staring back at me was a photograph of our little trio from this year's carnival up in Port Angeles. Alice was wearing a spaghetti-strapped, floral mini-dress and silver sandals. Rose was in a small purple tube-top and short skirt that flaunted her curves perfectly. Last, but not least, I was in the middle of the two. Alice and Rose had forced me into my outfit, a deep blue tank top that ended at my belly button and short-shorts. That day was really hot-and no rain!-so I was glad I put up with them. Aly and Rose were beyond beautiful in the picture-it took a hit on my self-esteem most of the time, but I wasn't so unsure of myself this time. They did my hair and make-up and I did actually look a nine-and-a-half on Aly's scale. A ten is rare. I always asked Aly why she still had the picture up-she claimed that the picture was too perfect to take down. Alice will be Alice.

I jogged up the stairs to Aly's room and recognized the song coming from the speakers- it was a song she usually played when the three of us were ready to get pumped up for something. It was _Remember the Name_ by Fort Minor **[AN: I like this song, give it a try, especially before a sport or game, it gets you pumped]**. I smiled and sang along softly to the hip-hop as I climbed up the vast stairs to Aly's room.

I got to the white door prettified with bright, pink letters spelling 'ALICE3' when the small pixie herself opened the door faster than the blink of an eye, a furious expression on her face. Although she stood 5 inches shorter than me, I was afraid of her. Her small, but intimidating figure stood before me, clad in fancy silk Victoria's Secret sleeping shorts and a pink camisole. She had on fluffy slippers that I had seen in an Aeropostale online catalogue she had been looking through two days ago.

"You're late!" she scolded me, glaring at me with looks that could kill. I cringed internally as I thought up an excuse. No good ones came to mind.

"Err…well it was my last day, Aly! I had to say good-bye properly to Billy, at least as a boss!" I quickly said and walked around her small figure quickly as her foot tapped impatiently. Of course, being me, I tripped over her carpeting and fell face-first into an indigo colored beanbag on her floor. _Damn it,_ I thought, _now my nose will hurt like hell!_ Alice turned around, closing the door, obviously struggling not to smile. Meanwhile, I heard Rose's chiming laugh in the background. Huffing, I sat up in the beanbag, ordered from a designer catalogue. Of course, Rose had one scarlet-tinged and Alice…well, how many times must I say pink in five minutes? I crossed my arms, frustrated that my clumsiness practically classified me as disabled. I heard Alice's loud chiming laugh join Rose's and I blushed an almost impossible shade of crimson.

"God, Bells, why do you always make it so hard for me to keep a grudge on you?! Really?" Aly questioned me as she sunk-no, more like floated down upon- her beanbag. I was in between Rose and Aly and looked around to see what the agenda was for tonight.

"Ahh, you're so easy to read, Bells," Rose said as she finished laughing and saw me looking around. "Tonight we've got the classic make-over-before-movie kind of night. It's… it's the big night before our…dream interviews…" Rose's eyes glazed over as she imagined how tomorrow would go.

I gulped. The movie I could handle...the make-over, not so much. Rose and Alice didn't seem to understand that or my non-obsession over shopping in all the years we've been best friends. I looked to the far back edge of Aly's room. There, was THE Wall. The Wall- my two best friends' dream come true-of course, second to a modeling contract with Cullen & Co. It was complete with a make-up station, a walk-in closet that was most likely bigger than my room back in Forks, two small stalls to change in-like fitting rooms at stores, a huge mirror that stood ten feet in width and six feet in height, and a mini-kitchen. The kitchen included a small fridge, cabinets to store food and a table and chairs to eat at. Yes, this girl was so rich she practically burned money. Not like Aly would, though. She would use it to buy a new pair of Prada's, or something.

"Jeez, calm down. I honestly can't see how you don't find these make-over's fun! Rose and I freaking love 'em!" Aly laughed as she bounced over to me. She probably read the hesitation in my face as she walked over stealthily, as though she were sneaking up on me. I backed up, away from Alice, having a hint from the look on her face of what she was going to do. "If it makes anything any easier," she added, "we can watch the movie _during_ the make-over. Rose and I are giving ourselves ones too. It's not _always_ just make-up. God, Bells." I turned around and Rose was there. I was caught so off guard that I squealed and hesitated.

`That moment's pause was all Rose and Aly needed. They charged and Rose grabbed me under my arms while Aly grabbed my feet and they carried me over to Aly's pedicure station. One of the seats had a seatbelt. Oh yeah- these two girls _knew_ me.

"This is hazardous! Ahhh!" I yelped. I unexpectedly scared Rose with my screaming and her grip slipped and she accidentally pulled on my hair, which was still tied up in a tight ponytail. "Ah-mother-fucker-MERCY! GOD, I GIVE IN TO YOUR DAMN MAKE-OVER, ALREADY!!ROSE-SERIOUSLY-OW, GOD!! MY HAIR-!"

Both girls set me down gently, and stared at me with wide eyes. It was quiet for three seconds. Then we all exploded into unstoppable laughter. I think I even saw Rose wiping tears from her eyes.

"Nice language there, Potty mouth," stated Aly.

"Geez, Bella. You sound like a freaking sailor!" added Rose, laughing her ass off. I got up and sat down in my special chair. I chuckled and spoke, "How about a nice shade of midnight blue?" as I took off my socks, pointedly looking at my toes.

"Ooooh that might work- I CALL PINK!!!" screeched Aly, scrambling to the next chair.

"Hmmm-I think I'll go red this time," said Rose simply, gracefully walking over to the television in Aly's other corner. I watched her, perplexed. She scanned the extensive DVD collection Aly had been collecting since she was 13 and chose one in the middle. "No, we watched Pride and Prejudice last time, Bella!" said Rose as I was gunna speak. Was I really _that _easy to read?! I looked over at Aly who merely grinned at me. The opening credits rolled on and I immediately recognized the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHILOVEYOUROSE! WELLNOTASMUCHASILOVENOAH-HEANDALLYMAKEAGOODCOUPLEIADMIT-BUTSTILLITSNOOOAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" squealed Alice. The Notebook was _our_ movie. Literally, Alice had made us watch this movie with her twenty times within the first six months in which she bought the movie. Lucky us. No sarcasm there- it's freaking NOAH, for Pete's sake. Who'd ever get tired of him?!

One sob fest, chaotic mess of tear covered tissues and three pairs of matching manicures and pedicures later, we sank back down onto our beanbags. I looked around for a distraction when I realized something.

I started out, "Hey-"

"Is for horses!" screamed Alice.

"And cows!" Rose added.

"Touché," replied Alice.

"Back to my point, before I was RUDELY interrupted," I started out again. "Our nails match our bean bags. How weird is that?"

"Wa-eeiiiirrrrd," agreed Rose.

"Hehe-you sound like a police siren. WE-IRRR-WE-IRRR!!!" Alice got up and ran around in her circles, then went up to her stereo and flipped through her large CD selection. Rose and I looked at each other. Our best friend got high off life, I swear. We cracked up again and heard Katy Perry's "Hot 'n' Cold" coming to life through Aly's speakers. We jumped up and started dancing together like the crazy lunatics we were.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you always think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

That's how it went on for a good forty five minutes or so. She played our favorite songs and we danced like there was no tomorrow…even though tomorrow was arguably the biggest day of their lives.

Alice sat lowered the volume, sensing Rose and I tiring out on her. We sat on the floor and watched as she danced her way over to her kitchenette. She NEVER got tired. Aly went into the cabinets and pulled out a bag of plain chips and some dip and then headed for the fridge. She grabbed two sodas-Diet Coke for me and an orange Fanta for Rose and, still singing and dancing to the music, laid the stuff out in front of us. She then went back and grabbed Rose's Cheetos which she tried to hide by sticking up her shirt and facing opposite us. Rose loved her Cheetos. She attacked and I pulled back, watching them bicker over and eventually split up the chips. Did Cheetos even classify as a chip? I wondered. Chips were more flat weren't they? Could they just be plainly classified as junk food? That didn't seem to justify it though. At least, not from Rose's opinion of the snack.

A couple of Cheetos hit me in the face and fell into my lap.

"Hey, talk about rude!" I yelled, mock anger in my voice.

"Because the world would just end if Bella got hit in the face with two chips!" said Alice dramatically.

"Three!" I exclaimed.

"Are Cheetos even considered a chip? They're shaped all…weird-WE-IIIRD!" Alice started up.

"Oh god- because you're one to talk about weird!" replied Rose.

"I actually just thought that through-are they just junk food, or-"

"How dare you! They are not petty junk food articles! They are magnificent, crunchy, orange, oddly-shaped cylinders of yummy goodness!" cried Rose.

I stared at her and Alice sneaked a few of Cheetos out of Rose's pile into her mouth.

"Well, I think I've seen everything I possibly could have seen in this lifetime," I stated.

Aly continued to eyeball Rose's pile and said, "Huh, then what are they classified as?"

"Errrrmm…" started

"OFF TO THE WORLDWIDE WEB!!! TO THE MAJESTICAL POWERS OF WIKIPEDIA WE VENTURE!!!" screamed Aly, scrambling to her pink desktop computer. Like with pink, Wikipedia is some obsession she has. Every time we need to know something and we're with her, Google is out of the question. This obsession started back in the summer before we went into the eighth grade. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon had decided to bring their lovely daughter on a small vacation back to New Jersey. There, they met some family, and one of Aly's cousins, Amanda, was hooked. Ever since, Alice has spoiled great movies and books by looking up their endings on Wikipedia.

"Oy, is it seriously your homepage?" asked Rose, looking over Aly's shoulder.

"Hehe, yep!" she exclaimed, giving us a coy grin. "Kaye, let's see," she said, scrolling down the screen after typing in a few words with quick jabs at her keyboard. "It is 'technically known as a cheese-flavored cornmeal snack'!"

Rose was interested and scrolled down the page to look at more information. Leave it to health conscious Rose-whose favorite foods were orange Fanta and Cheetos.

"AAAAAAAHHH EW, GOD, NO, UGH, EWWWWW!!!!" she screamed, stumbling backwards and covering her eyes.

I rushed over to her side before she could fall and give herself a concussion. Or get her hair messed up, that's when the drama starts.

Throwing her head back and cackling evilly, Aly said, "Here, listen to this, Bells! "'Cheetos are manufactured by blending corn and water-'"

"STOP IT! AAAH!" cried Rose, covering her ears. She was sitting in fetal position and I wondered what was freaking her out to the extent of a nervous breakdown like this. She turned to me, a desperate look on her face. "BELLS, MAKE HER STOP!"

"THE MIXTURE IS HEATED-"

"STOP IT, ALICE!"

"-UNDER PRESSURE, THEN SOME STUFF ABOUT GETTING DYED!"

"UGH, HERE COMES THE NASUEA, ALICE MARY!!UGH!"

"YADDA YADDA…FRIED…YADDA YADDA…EW…NASTY!"

"ROSE, NO!!" I yelled, but it was too late. Rose charged, and Aly ran. They ran in circles, around and around. Then, Aly ducked under a countertop on her kitchenette and grabbed the bag of Cheetos. She stuffed the bag in Rose's face. Rose responded with a disgusted shriek.

"How-could-they-be-so-disgusting??!!" she asked, looking seriously troubled. _Poor Rose, _I thought.

"Okay, Aly, that's enough," I said, taking control. I dashed between the two and snatched the bag out of Aly's hands. "Let us remember this day so forth, as the day Cheetos lost its touch."

"Rest in peace, ridiculously disturbed one!" muttered Rose. I lifted the trash can lid and threw out the forsaken bag of cheese-flavored cornmeal snacks.

"Duuuudddeee, live long and prosper!" said Aly, giving us the trekkie sign with her hand, very calmly, which was followed by a giggle. "TIME FOR FACIALS!" she cried.

I sighed. This was going to be a late night. And I knew that tomorrow would be an early start. I wondered how the girls would do.

* * *

**alllriiiite, so it wasn't THAT long. and i kinda sorta cheated with the lyrics. but hey, short sections equals more chappies, huh? :] stay tuned/tooned/this last part is very corny !**


	3. Bellsy Wellsy Gets a BooBoo

**IMPORTANT!! READ!!!**

**Okay I changed my penname for just a couple of reasons. My new name is **mySillycobra324** and I should be keeping it there for as long as I can. :] I've finally got the third chapter done and I tried making it as long as possible for such a horrible delay. It's been… a difficult summer. Read & Review! And please no flamers, I doubt my temper can hold that long for what good mood I'm in.  
Oh, and the office for Cullen & Co. is right on the outskirts of Times Square, in NYC. Alice lives in her parents' mansion in a small town right off the Big Apple. Rose has a flat in the city to herself. It overlooks Central Park. Bella owns a small two bedroom apartment that Charlie and Renee both bought her for graduating college.**

* * *

"Psssstt! Rose…! I think I should poke her!" giggled a high pitched feminine voice.

"What-no! Alice Mary take one more step closer-Alice!!" interrupted another girl, whisper-yelling.

"But, Rooooosee!!!! She's been out dead for--6 and a half hours according to my watch!! Why can't I just wake her up please!!! I won't jump on her like last time!! Really, I swear. Plus, I have to get her makeup done-oh and her outfit! That facial worked wonders for her last night…" said Alice, going on and on.

"Alice, I swear. You never reset your watch after that trip with your parents. She had 4 and a half hours of sleep thanks to you. I TOLD her just to go to sleep. But noooo, she had to stay up with you, common courtesy shit. Fuck that. Alice-don't-touch-her-ugh!"

"Oh!!" giggled Alice. "'Kaye, the time's right again! But, Rose! It's six-thirty! We're supposed to be there at nine! She promised she'd come. Look at her-she's just lying there, sleeping. Seriously, dudes, you guys like hibernate at night!"

"Yeah, Aly hate to break it to yah, but catnaps don't suffice for everyone! Aly-no-touch her and hell will break loose-Alice Mar-no-!"

"TOO LATE!!!" screamed the little pixie and my eyes flew open as I realized what was gunna happen. I rolled off the couch-which was a real wake up call, her sofa was way more comfortable than her carpeted floor- and landed on the carpet face-down with a soft _thud_. I rolled over and spit my hair out of my mouth when I glanced over at Alice. Who was conveniently convulsing with laughter on the couch. Then she stood up and started singing '_Everybody clean up, clean up, clean up…'_ and I looked over at Rose.

"Alice Mary, you have got to be the most alert wake-up call and worst cleaner-upper ever," I started out.

"And I swear, one more time with Bells AND I, I'll be sure to tell your doctor about your whole multiple personality syndrome thing- frosting on the-cu-ahhh-pcaaake…" added Rose with a yawn. "Besides, shouldn't you have a snooze button, woman?!" I heard her murmur at Alice. "I'm gunna go shower." She decided and stumbled slowly into Aly's bathroom.

"Come on chop-chop! While you lazies were sleeping around, I had the privilege of bathing first!! Let's go Bella, Rose, geesh, you guys are NOT morning people!!!" commanded Alice, walking around, clapping her hands for attention.

"HEY! Slow and steady wins the race!" I laughed grabbing a towel from her bathroom before Rose showered.

"Well then by noooowww, you must have at least triple Phelps's medals. Dude, could someone ever trudge any slower?!" she argued back teasingly, eventually throwing her arms up in exasperation at my exaggerated pace.

"I resent that! I prefer the term dudette, thank you very much," I replied.

I heard Rose snort through the open doorway of the bathroom.

"You have to earn it first!" she yelled as she started running the water. "A dudette that doesn't like getting her nails done weekly and gossiping as often as necessary! It's practically criminal!" she exclaimed.

"Yup," agreed Alice, nodding her head looking at the carpet. "Sister's soul needs some more weekly conditioning for her hair!" Then her eyes lit up with recognition of what she said.

I stumbled backwards, towel in hand. Alice, conditioner, plus 'Bella Barbie's' hair. Perfect disaster set up.

"Yeah, um, Aly, I think-I'll just go-for a shower in the main bathroom- yeah-bye!" I stumbled over a pen, how opportune, in the process of scrambling away.

"But Bells-you can't possibly risk split ends! Biggest day of my life here!!" She yelped running after me and jumping over the beanbags stacked upon each other.

"Your day-not mine! Love you!" I glanced back and saw Aly staring at me with her wide round eyes and pouty lip. Oh, come on, Alice-must you be so cruel?!

" Umm, well I'd rather-shower-without someone ELSE conditioning…my…hair. Alice! Aww man, umm, you can pick out my…outfit?" I said, my voice going up an octave at the end of my offer.

"Aww geesh, Bells you're so awesome and I love you and you're the bestest friend someone could have and you won't regret this!" She turned around and went to the box on the wall whilst still talking. She opened the electrical box and turned a few keys and buttons and the speakers started with music and the disco ball retreated back into the ceiling. The lights turned off and her tall windows let in the picturesque view as the automatic blinds opened up at Alice's push of a button. "….and yes, purple IS nice color on you..but a nice cerulean would be rather lovely, I think personally. Rose def wants a nice scarlet blouse paired with a skirt and I think I'll go an emerald green today? No…maybe a nice sky blue would do-or …!" I let her ramble on and walk into her closet as I snuck out her door.

"Lather, rinse, repeat, Bella!" she shouted before I closed the door.

I laughed. Aly would never change. I made my way to the main bathroom with my customized bathrobe, courtesy of the little pixie. I remember when she presented me with it about a year ago.

_Flashback_

_"Here ya go!!" exclaimed Alice when I walked through her front door after an exhausting day of work. Billy had me call quite a few agencies about possible advertisement spaces-probably the first thing he ever asked me to do. He worried work would overwhelm me from college work. And, apparently a social life, as I overheard him telling Jacob. I talked to him about said "social life". Yeah, outside Rose and Alice, I had not much of one. College graduation had happened over a month ago, and Alice and Rose majored in Fashion Modeling and Campaigning. Alice's back-up was in Fashion Designing while Rose's was in Mechanics-of all things. I majored in Literature and had a back-up in Photography. I saw the beauty in capturing those moments that can never be re-created. I had the "fancy camera and everything!" as Rose put it. _

_I sunk down on the living room couch as Alice bounced down her grand staircase, a wrapped present in her arms. The wrapping paper was purple and blue shades interlocking into a complicated yet elegant pattern. The bow was pink. I strained to think. What holiday was it? It was mid-June _**(okay, work with me here. In my world, graduation from colleges are a bit earlier than most middle- and high-school graduations which mainly take place a week or two before the start of July. It most likely never ever works this way, but my story, my messed up school year :D) **_and not yet Alice's Half-mas celebration yet, I had until July 25th to refuse another gift from her…except for now._

_"Err, yeah no can do on that," I muttered, one eye lazily looking at Alice for a reaction and pointedly looking at the gift as she sat next to me on the couch._

_"Of course you can!" she replied. Damn! What day is it?! It wasn't anyone's half birthday, or real birthday, for that matter. I was about to ask what day it was when she interrupted, "no special occasion. Well, actually, well- to me maybe but not as much to you. And I did sort of get bored last week and decided to go shopping and- ahhh just open it!"_

_"If I did, I'd give you the false hope of me keeping what's in here," I stated, suddenly hungry for dinner. Charlie called at work. He was staying late again and had to cancel on our plans. With an apology, he told-no he __**asked**__ me to go have some fun. So I come here. To a surprise present. I just LOVE those. Thanks, Charlie. "Why're you so excited anyways, Aly? It's raining outside," I said in a monotonous voice. No shocker about this weather. It had been one of the rainiest summers ever people have said. "Besides, you get me too much stuff. Let me at least pay you back. It probably cost like a hundred bucks and I should at least pay you half seeing as you wouldn't ever let me-"_

_"ICANTHEARYOUANDSOYOUCANOPENTHISNOWANDTHANKMELATER!!!...actually, I'm kinda hungry now," she stated simply, throwing the box in my lap and walking through the French doors into her kitchen which was complete with a granite countertop island with high chairs. I could smell the mouth-watering aroma of pepperoni pizza waft into the living room. I was about to go eat when none other than Rose walked through and blocked me._

_"Aly's on break. You're my responsibility. Quit the stubbornness, it's so second grade, Bells, geesh. Just outdo her at Christmas and swallow your pride," she laughed. I was so taken aback at her appearance that I sat down when she pushed my shoulder back. Rose stood before me, in blue plaid pajama pants and a loose fitting T-shirt. Green slippers accompanied her feet and her hair was pulled back. In her hand was a slice of pizza. She had on a long fuzzy bathrobe. _

_"You're a mess, Rose," I said, confused._

_"Had to turn down Jeremy after class. I feel like shit too, if that helps. Headache," she replied._

_"Because of the robe?" I questioned._

_"You like?" She twirled in satisfaction and did a curtsy at my feet. When she turned around I saw it read 'Lily's Mom!' on the back and I snorted with laughter._

_"Time in fourth grade?" I asked, cracking up._

_"Time in fourth grade. Wait 'til you see yours," she smiled mischievously._

_"Aww, man. Ms. Lily's Mom, you ruined the surprise!" I cried in fake disappointment. I opened the present, saving the bow for Aly who marched around with them, usually._

_I unfolded the smooth textured rob from its confinement and let it out in front of me. I turned it around to the back and it read 'Jelly Belly!'_

_"Oh, come on, ma!! One time in kindergarten and they never let you forget it! Geesh I'm sorry Charlie thought I was allergic to peanut butter! It's not my fault I had a jelly sandwich on picture day!!" I shouted._

_"Was it his fault that you tried getting OUT of the one-time picture day thing by rubbing jelly all over your shirt?" Rose replied cunningly._

_"Point proven."_

_End Flashback_

I sighed and set the bathrobe on its hook. I ran the water and got out my favorite strawberry shampoo-Rose and Alice had approved. As I showered, I let the warm water loosen the muscles in my back and relax my shoulders. Thirty minutes later, I reached down and turned off the hot water to let the cold spray on my body and face, a few seconds was usually enough to wake me up fully. I stepped out and after drying myself off I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my robe and slippers.

"Nice 'do. Yah know, it really works with you from… THIS angle!" laughed Rose, kneeling and looking at me through her rectangular frame-shaped fingers.

"Thank ya'll very much!"I said, taking my bow.

"Hey, did you ever notice how…beautiful…Jasper Whitlock's eyes are? They're like a sparkling light ocean blue. But not any ocean-like… like the ocean in Bermuda! So clear and beautiful and…" rambled Alice, lying on her stomach, a magazine perched upon her beanbag. The stereos were playing '1, 2, 3, 4' by the Plain White T's-who Rose had actually met. Her father was the band manager's lawyer in some case about magazine libel. Alice started humming along with the song when she and Rose jumped up.

"Let's go, Bella, we haven't got all day!" scolded Rose right as I made myself comfortable on my beanbag.

"Yeah, I mean you can't just show up at the Cullen & Co. offices in your Jelly Belly robe and towel. Oh mustn't forget the slippers," added Aly, giggling.

I stared at them.

"Whaaaat now, Bells?! Staring is rude, geesh," Aly continued, picking up the magazine and bringing it with her into her closet.

"You guys think I'm going with you? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd be honored and everything, but--that's too much to ask! I mean, it's YOUR day, you two! Besides, I need to do some job hunting," I moaned. Billy had happily taken me in, what with Jake always being at his job at the garage, but we were practically family. And I didn't want to end up tripping and falling into someone important or spilling said important person's coffee all over their suit or designer dress. I could ruin Rose and Aly's chances and I wasn't willing to risk it. For their sake.

"And that's exactly the reason why you're coming, geez," Rose started and continued, " Bells, I swear; your memory gets foggier every-OW!" she screamed after Alice elbowed her.

"Aww fuck," she muttered, putting her head into her hands. "Um, change of subject-YES that means that you're coming, and that's that- your outfit!"

I was about to protest when Alice cut in.

"Listen, Bells, you're gunna keep politely refusing but the fact of the matter is that you're our good luck charm. YOUR personal danger is OUR way of having fun..and, err, and of gaining from your unfortunate experiences- ahhh whatever," she said, shaking out her pixie hair cut, frustrated. She used her hands a lot when she talked I had noticed and watched them as she swatted the magazine into her palm, counted on her fingers, and absentmindedly flipped through pages of the magazine. I hadn't realized she had been talking. "…Oh! And like that time in middle school where you had a cold and sneezed, remember? You had accidentally pushed Rose in the back and pushed her out of the way of the pigeon nearly pooping on her shoulder! Yeah!" said Alice, her voice gradually getting louder with reassurance, more on her behalf, I believe.

"One word: traumatizing!" exclaimed Rose, shuddering.

"Anyhow, here we are in the magical world that is my closet. This is the outfit we laid out for you," Alice said after I realized we had somehow walked into it. Very gracefully, she pointed out the outfit hanging on the wall and I look around.

"You guys could seriously win an Olympic gold medal if they made a sport out of changing, doing hair and preparing make up for the day- while already looking the part of a model," I laughed.

"Oh, Bells, how many times must we tell you-we're willing to be your coaches." Alice said

"Agaaain?!" I groaned. "I don't need another lecture- "

"Oh, but you do," started Rose.

"No, I can change. Yep, totally capable of it!"I began, taking the towel off my hair and putting on the outfit without even looking at it. "Some privacy?"I mumbled, distraught that they just stood there at me, ready to laugh.

I heard a chorus of mumbled 'yeah's, 'whatever's and 'Bella's always right's, and I smiled as they turned around. It was enough for me.

"Hey, you're right Aly, Jasper sort of is cute but that Emmett, hubba hubba!" Rose announced, taking Alice's magazine to get a closer look.

"Hubba hubba, seriously, Rose?" I asked. "Does anyone even know what that means anymore? Nice choice of lingo."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it. I know I have totes awesome lingo, Bellsy Wellsy!" she gushed spinning real quick on the spot, giving me an air hug and spinning back to look at the magazine once more.

"I don't know what you, or half this country's population for that matter, see in these seemingly jackasses. I mean really? How much more obnoxious can UNDERWEAR models get?" I asked, taking a serious turn in the conversation.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "Well, anyways… ," she said, recovering with deep breaths. "ICALLJASPER!!!" She turned around and grinned cheekily, ear-to-ear.

"And I most definitely gotta have Emmett! I mean really- just LOOK at his muscle! Yum!!" piped in Rosalie, turning around to face me too, pointing out a flexing Emmett McCarty in the article photo.

"Ahhh! It's gunna be perfect. Rose and Emmett, Jasper and me, Bells and Edward!" squealed Alice.

"Hah! You wish!" I scoffed. "He wishes!! Besides-it's not like you guys would have any difficulty getting to date these guys, but - really- they're such players. And if you did date them would you seriously want people lamer than these," I took the magazine and glanced at the article, "Shanainai or Shaniquah or whoever these people are ruin your lives with all these lies?" I paid no attention to Aly's trademark "don't-get-me-any-more-pissed-than-you've-already-made-me" frown and started finger combing my damp hair. And how coincidental was it that the one and only modeling company they were willing to work for was the one where the "Hey, does anyone happen to know what time it is?" I questioned, not wanting anyone to be late.

"Shit!" muttered Alice walking back into her room.

"This discussion is not over yet, young lady!" scolded Rose, wagging her finger at me before following Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yah…!" I mumbled, throwing the magazine in my hands in the metal bin before stepping out of Aly's closet. As soon as my foot hit the carpeted floor outside, I looked up and saw Alice's makeup and hair counter ready for me. I hesitantly sat down in the chair and let Rose work magic on my slightly still wet hair and Alice do the makeup as I admired their speed. When they were done I had seen that it was just before a quarter after eight. We had little precious time left. Rose and I liked arriving early. I stood up and Alice smiled.

"I'm-so-proud!" she fake sobbed and Rose went behind her, placing her hand on Aly's shoulder, her other hand over her heart. She nodded her head and said, "I know. They grow up so fast." Cue their sighs. I laughed and we all walked over to the mirror. I gasped at our reflections.

I know, I know. After knowing Aly and Rose since we were practically toddlers, I shouldn't be surprised at the miracles they can make happen. But they manage to get me every. Single. Time.

Rose was beautiful as always, her long wavy blond hair hanging loose, with a side part. Two small front sections of her hair were braided and pinned to the back together. She had on a short red dress. It was halter-necked and low-cut, coming down and stopping at the middle of her boobs at a jeweled section of the dress. The dress flowed loosely to above her knee. She wore a 3/4 sleeved, fake-white leather jacket on top of it. She completed the look with a subtle hint of lipstick, mascara, and heels. Alice wore white short-shorts, a loose yellow peasant top which was tied down at her hips with a thin white belt and a short black, cropped-sleeve jacket. She finished it off with eyeliner, her normal pixie haircut and black gladiator sandals. It worked for her. Now me they dressed up in something I normally would never even look at if we were in a department store. Or online. Or in a catalogue. Dressing up was just not in my dictionary. Rose had done my wavy chestnut colored hair into soft curls. She surprisingly pulled it back into a rather loose, but firm bun, a few curls cascading down the sides of my face. She had blown out my bangs to the side. I had never seen my hair like this. It was amazing. As for makeup, Alice went out of her way and applied the smoky palette to me. The light brown eye shadow and brown eyeliner matched my hair and brown flats. They had me absentmindedly dress myself in a not-tight, but fitted sapphire colored shirt with short sleeves. The material felt silky, yet very comfortable. With it, I wore a simple black skirt that fell halfway to my knee and had small slits on the sides of my legs.

"Stunning," smiled Rose as I looked over our outfits again.

"Congrats, Rose!" said Alice excitedly, shaking Rose's hand.

"Now there, I take my hat off to you," Rose said, plucking an imaginary hat off her head and bowing to Alice.

Alice giggled and clapped her hands. Then she started walking away and Rose and I followed in pursuit. Rose picked up three pairs of sunglasses and I knew that meant we were gunna take her convertible. On the way to the offices, Rose drove-she knew her way around the city better than Alice and I. Unless it was Alice's specialty: the best stores and places for shopping. We stopped at a Starbucks' and picked up some coffee. I opted for a strawberry lemonade this time. Yum. Caffeine, and alcohol for that matter, did not suit me well.

Half an hour later, Rose pulled into a medium sized, but packed, parking lot. Most of the cars here were as flashy and ostentatious as Rose's shiny cherry-colored car. The next two minutes Alice spent by climbing and standing on the car seats, trying to find an available car space.

"Oh God-Rose, watch those turns-hey that's a pretty car color-Rose-ahhh!" she screamed as she constantly lost her balance, nearly falling.

"Aww, Alice! I TOLD you to stop-stepping-on-the-seats-!" Rose replied and made a sharp turn into a tight fitting space between a black Mercedes and silver Volvo. I am almost ashamed to admit that my heart stopped beating as she made that turn and Alice shrieked as she fell on the floor in the backseat. Alice's shriek surprised me and into the air went my Starbucks strawberry lemonade.

"Not on my car!" whispered Rose in fear. Her eyes widened and her prettily manicured hand came up to her mouth as she looked up.

"Rose if anything happens, I love you and I want you to know that before you possibly kill me," I said very quietly, grabbing hold of her other hand.

_Splat!_

The drink came down, down, down and splattered all over the hood and inside the open window of the silver Volvo to my right.

"Yes!!" shrieked Rose in happiness. She quickly hugged me and proceeded to kiss all over her steering wheel as I moaned. "Mama loves you, baby. Yes, that's right! I love you!!" she said smugly, hugging the steering wheel and even kissing the rearview mirror. And then hugging the back of her seat. Putting my head in my hands I wondered who this seemingly expensive car belonged to. Then I knew the answer. Someone who could sue my ass off.

Meanwhile, Alice sat up and patted down her inky black hair as she foolishly stuck her tongue at Rose. Then she stuck her head between Rose's and mine.

"What's I miss?" she grinned. "All I heard was a 'not my car!', 'I love you, Rose don't kill me', splat, 'yes, mama loves you hunnybunchkins, and some moaning and groaning-!" I snapped up, grabbed her chin and pivoted it to my right. "Oh snap! Someone's gunna get their ass sued-bad!" she laughed. She had managed her little speech at the speed of light all in one breath.

"My words exactly," I mumbled. "Hey, shouldn't we clean this up or something..?" I asked but was cut off by Alice.

"Well, there ARE better spots you know…" she started and slowly stood up again. "Hey, and Rose? Drive slow this time. Bella could end up getting run over with her luck. By you. Hell, by a toddler on a tricycle." She giggled. "Oy! By that yellow Jeep!! GO, GO, GO!!" she yelled, patting the side of Rose's car.

"Geez," I mumbled. "Rose I told you not to let her buy that cookie. It was humongous!"I scolded Rose.

"Whatever," said Rose, shrugging it off with her shoulder. "Aly! Let's go!" she held out her hand to Alice. "Jasper's this way!!" she smiled and pointed her thumb back to the building behind her.

"Ooooh," went Alice and hopped out of the car. I followed, rolling my eyes, but laughing.

When we entered, Rose walked straight to a receptionist's desk that sat right in front of a huge golden plaque-sign-practically a monument-sort of-thing that read:

**CULLEN & CO.**

**MODELING AGENCY**

I looked around at the high ceilings and tall windows. And exotic flowers. And pictures of designers framed all over the walls. And Alice looked at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and commented on how the lighting made me look prettier or something. That girl is nuts. I watched as she skipped over to Rose. I saw three offices, all aligned on the wall in front of us. To the right I saw reception, a clock that told me it was 5 to 9, and what looked like a long hallway with more pictures that led to some more rooms. To the left was the waiting area, complete with a coffee table and a few magazines on lamp-lit desks, a few sofas and vases upon vases of flowers. It would have normally seemed clustered and overcrowded, but it worked here. It looked like something Alice would have put together. I spotted Rose thanking the receptionist and walking over to the sofa with Alice in tow. I suddenly felt the urge to pee. Of course. I walked over to the receptionist and waited for a few seconds until she was done with her phone call.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked me with a bright smile. Her nametag read Angela.

"Morning," I smiled at her, resting my hands on the smooth shiny countertop. "Um, do you happen to have a restroom in the building?" I asked, blushing. I felt the blood rising up to my cheeks.

"Why, of course," she said, smiling at me. "The restrooms are right over there, to the right of the waiting area," Angela told me, pointing over the desk to two doors, labeled for the respective users.

"Oh," I said, glancing back. "Thanks!" and with that I turned and headed for the corner, pointing at the doors and mouthing bathroom' when Rose looked at me up from her nails and Alice from her fashion magazine. I was watching Aly and Rose for a second too long because I unexpectedly tripped over a step I hadn't noticed was there and caught myself at the last moment. My knees were bent and my arms outstretched, landing like a gymnast. Only, I had tripped over my own two feet. I kept my head down and my face in between my hands and felt the warmth on the skin of my palms. I rushed to the bathroom and was but 20 feet from it when the last conference room door swung open and missed all but a hair on my head. Well, not literally, but a gust of air shot out and hit me full on in the face. I was, for the first time I can remember this year, that I got lucky. My nose could have been broken.

Shocked, I kept walking and felt even a stronger urge to pee. Right then and there, I walked into what felt like a brick wall. I felt my head hit the cold floor and passed out for God knows how long.

"Dude, nice goin'. I mean, seriously, how many 'fans' come in here and faint? At the sight of you alone? That is fudging annoying after a while, man. Yah know how much Jaz and I out through for you?" asked a deep voice above my head. I moaned and tried sitting up, but a throbbing pain was sent through my temple. Stupid shiny cold floors.

"Don't be an idiot, Emmett. Edward, don't listen to the moron. What'd she do, just walk into you? Wow, that looks like it'll be a killer headache. And really Emmett, 'fuck' is not that hard to say. Besides, you're not one to talk about fans. I saw you flirting with some dirty blonde the other day at the Gucci photo shoot." Said a not as deep, but gentle voice. I tried opening my eyes. They let up the tiniest crack and a heard a high-pitched shriek. Alice. I shut my eyes tight in frustration.

"OH MY GOD, ROSE! OH MY GOD!" I heard the pixie shriek. Did she have to exaggerate on these guys Emmet and Jasper standing over me? I mean they must just be like-Edward. They said Edward. Edward, Emmett, Jasper. The three biggest male model icons in the world. And they worked for Cullen & Co. Where we were at. Oh God. Did Alice just see Jasper's signature long blonde locks and scream in excitement. Ow, my head hurt.

I felt someone lift my head slowly and I winced in pain as they rested it in their lap. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the blurriness of everything before I realized Rose and Alice staring down at me in anxiety. I tried to sit up and Rose pushed my head back on Alice's lap. She stroked my hair and Alice spoke.

"Hun, if you keep getting hurt I won't always be there." She smiled.

"Alice, there for sure would be other people there. It's mainly in public when crap happens. I mean I can't go around in bubble wrap." I laughed shortly looking pleadingly at Rose and Aly. They looked at me like I had died my hair pink and had it braided like the Wendy's girl and skipped around with a giant swirly lollipop in hand whilst yodeling. Or so I had done in one of Rose's dreams, apparently.

"What the HELL did she just say?!" asked a frustrated, stressed out voice. It was a really handsome voice but it seemed covered up with, with something weird.

"Rose," I asked her confusingly. "Why can't they hear me?" I arched my brow, I knew what I was saying and despite the small, infrequent frazzled looks I now received from Rose and Aly it seemed like they at least got the gist of what I was saying…right? Oh crap, I was making a huge fool out of myself in front of the three most famous male models in the world. I wasn't sure whether I should care or be ashamed.

Alice's eyes suddenly got wide and she looked up, suddenly realizing the presence of a few other people. She turned her head and smile-gasped. An Alice thing.

"Pleased to meet yah, Alice Brandon," she beamed at them and shook hands, lingering onto a long, lean sturdy hand just a bit longer, I noticed.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale. Pleasure to meet you," Rose said with a smile as she, also, shook hands with the three guys. Men. Models. Billionaires. Whatever they were.

I heard the three guys introduce themselves while Rose and Alice continued to smile like big idiots. I wants to sit up but the head pain, not as bad as the first time, burst through my temple and lingered for two seconds before dying down. It was horrible. The trio and Rose and Aly slowly ended their casual conversation and a pregnant pause took place. I moaned and Rose coughed pointedly.

"OH! Right, yeah. Guys, this is Isabella Swan, our friend since God-knows-when, kindergarten, was it?" Aly smiled looking down at me.

"Pretty much," I said slowly.

"SHE SPEAKS!" yelled the deep voice, presumably Emmett, with a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see her like that before," laughed Rose casually. "She gets all funny when she hits her head. You okay, Bells?" She asked me pointedly.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, frustrated. I was fine. I just may need an aspirin or two. Possibly three if the ringing in my ears didn't subside. I finally sat up and felt all woozy so I closed my eyes. I heard movement of feet which meant people stand up but despite Alice's hand soothingly rubbing my back, the sudden wave of nausea hit me and I stood up for the bathroom quickly. I took a step and winced but took another step. My back leg didn't support my weight and I came crashing to the ground. At least I didn't hit my head as hard this time around.

"What the fudge was that?" I heard Emmett say, aggravated.

"What? I heard another guy's voice respond.

"Dude, you were right there, why didn't you catch her? You knew Em and I were getting some ice packs!" I heard Jasper yell in a whisper. I glanced at the girls and Rose was furious while Aly looked plain shocked.

"What's this chick done for me?" Edward, I realized it was, muttered and I saw him lean against the wall nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, hands in pockets. "Besides, you two of all people know it's not my best day!"

I felt two people come down beside me and sit me up. Alice put ice to my forehead and Jasper held my back. This dude was nice. And he didn't even know me. Emmett-that guy was scary.

"Wow, okay, my bad, one flipping gerbil and a Calvin Klein dea-get over yourself man. Go cry us a river and come back to us when you're done working your money making face enough to build a bridge and get over your petty problems, man!" I heard Emmett say. Yelling. I don't like yelling. Pounding head. Ringing ears.

"Jackass," I heard Jasper mutter and Rose came over and held my head. My head, pounding, ringing, yelling head. Little circle and spots came up in my vision and I gasped. Couldn't breathe. Ringing, pounding, searing temples.

All I remembered was someone yelling at Angela to get an ambulance and a young lady with caramel colored rush in and Emmett lift me up. As they placed me in the ambulance I looked out before everything went black and saw Edward. Leaning against the wall. Shrugged shoulders. Blazing green, cruel eyes. Hands in pockets. Not a care in the world. Jackass.

I heard Aly sobbing. Rose was crying. Don't cry. Not for me. I'll be alright.

And then my vision shut off automatically.

* * *

**okay stick with me here. This was going to be totally different. i must have rewritten everything 6 or 7 times over. maybe 8. i had the plot leading in one direction and I've been having these dreams lately...apparently i got Bella's story wrong as i had originally had it down as. confusing, yes. So sorry. and Edward...is a difficult topic. He has nothing whatsoever to anchor him down in life and Emmett and Jasper had originally been more family-oriented, more to say in future chapters. That's mainly why Edward is such a jackass to everyone EXCEPT the two people who had been there for him his whole life, Em and Jaz. Oooh, did i give too much away? Hope not. The last part of the chapter-definetely not supposed to have happened. But it's what happened and the truth is unveiled. School is coming soon and i have band camp and orientation adn a whole bunch of stuff for school so unless i get some flu, PM me on why i should keep writing more frequently!:)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
